dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kiwi
Cui |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Alien |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = (Z'') (''Kai) |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Freeza Army |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Combatant |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |manga debut = Chapter 246 |anime debut = DBZ040 |movie debut = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut = |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *Continuous Kikōha *Kikōha |tools = *Fighting Jacket *Scouter |vehicles = }} was the rival of Vegeta and a combatant of Freeza's Army. Background In the anime, Kiwi's past is shown to have invaded the inhabitants of Zeshin's planet. Kiwi was the only one shown to invade his planet, killing a majority of the inhabitants of the planet.Dragon Ball Z episode 40 Personality Kiwi was a villainous, horrible, subjugator of worlds,Dragon Ball Z episode 41 who was associated with one of the villainous beings of the 7th Universe, Freeza. As a follower of Freeza, Kiwi raids worlds and kills indiscriminately. Kiwi was a rival to Vegeta, and was very cocky and competitive with the fellow, combatant, adversary. Kiwi's competitiveness was brazen, and obnoxious, purposely looking for conflict with Vegeta, by prodding him with anything that Vegeta would consider to be unfortunate news. His tactless attack on Vegeta illustrated his impulsive nature, showing his ability to kill warriors for Freeza subserving. This treachery cost him his life, as he took it upon himself to assault Vegeta. In battle, and even in his personal life, he is cocky, based on his superb, ability. In his battle with Vegeta, he showed to very dependent on his Scouter. Kiwi demeans those who are weaker than him. Upon being overwhelmed by the true power of Vegeta, Kiwi cowardly devolved into begging for his life. This a ruse, is more of an example of Kiwi's treacherous side. Upon begging for mercy he even offered his services to betray, Freeza and join Vegeta's team, on Namekku. Kiwi of course dishonest uses this as a method to gain an advantage over an enemy. Appearance Kiwi is an alien with the indigo skinned. He wears the common Fighting Jacket like most of Freeza's soldiers wear, including shoulder pads and a Scouter. Abilities As one of elite soldiers in Freeza's Army, Kiwi seems to be a powerful warrior and initially stated to be more powerful than Vegeta in the years he was working under Freeza. Power and Physical Prowess Ki Usage Power Level Part II Freeza Arc After Vegeta recuperated on Planet Frieza 79 from his fierce battle on Earth, Kiwi approached Vegeta to give him some surprising news: Freeza is already on Namekku and he is searching for the Dragon Balls alongside his top henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, making the Saiyan furious because he hoped to collect the Dragon Balls for his own desire to obtain immortality. Kiwi mocked him but the confident Vegeta suddenly jumped into a Continuous Kikōha Notes & References Notes References Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Freeza's Army Category:Combatant Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z